chiquitafandomcom-20200213-history
Gabi Time Theme Song
The "Gabi Time Theme Song" and opening title sequence features all of the main characters and also some of the minor characters. The theme is sung and played by Genesis Ochoa. It has the same lyrics as the pilot episode but there are some slight variations. Summary The opening title sequence starts with a view of a nightmarish wasteland.Next, in a abode, are shown dogs, including Tito and two other dogs hugging (with a tiny red heart floating above their heads) that make a few quick barking sounds, and a mexican baby ghost sitting on a grassy hill nearby. Then the rest of his house appears including Mulato Kruger flying next to his house, spinning around to face the screen while scaring us with his clawed hand.It shows the Mexican style church and a large crowd of kids laughing and dancing in the middle of the road. After that, the camera quickly scales Guajillo's House, eventually passing the clouds to where we can see Banana and Malagueta as they smiled and waved while riding on the back of their skeletal horses. The camera then pans to the right, and zooms into a mountain range showing Chipita playing her guitar while sitting outside of her cave. She turns and hisses at the audience while showing her pointy teeth. Then outside of Gabi and Xolo's tree house is the two-headed snake. The ending shows Gabi and Xolo's Tree Fort and then the two of them inside.Graciella is seen sitting nearby. Finally, they pound their fists together and a loud smashing sound is heard as the theme song begins.When the show's title is seen, Gabi (without her hair-bow) and Xolo float up using feathered wings sticking out from their backs while holding a white piece of cloth that says with Gabi and Xolo. Then, they are seen going somewhere as the lyrics go "C'mon grab your friends," and then Xolo winks when the lyrics "Xolo the Dog" come up, and Gabi seems to bark and stick her tongue out when the lyrics "Gabi the Human" come up. The sequence ends when Gabi and Xolo reach the top of a gravestone that they were climbing. Gabi gets to the top and strikes a victorious pose while Xolo lies down near Gabi as the show begins. Characters The following characters can be seen in the opening sequence: * Chihuahua * Mexican baby ghost * Dogs * Mulato Kruger * Kids ** Malagueta Pepper ** Banana Pepper * Chipita * Two-Headed Snake * Gabi * Xolo * Graciella Rodriguez Shorts * Gabi(ghost) * Xolo(zombie) * Mulato Kruger * Banana Pepper * Malagueta * Guajillo(ghost) * Chipita Gabi on Wheels * Gabi * Xolo * Durga * Ojas * Mulato * Skeletons * Sita * Chipita * Banana * Malagueta * Guajillo Early versions There are many early versions of the title sequence that didn't get used. Alternate versions "Loco Angry Perros" is the first episode (the second is "Gabi's Aztec Pox" and the third is "Escape to Calavera Mountain") to feature an alternate version of the opening theme, performed by Sandra Equihua instead of Genesis. It also featured many of the show's characters, re-drawn as nightmarish creatures. The only lyric change is "Xolo the Zombie and Gabee the Ghost" for "Xolo the Dog and Gabi the Human." Trivia * During the nightmarish wasteland scene, you can see a gray arm with purple spots and a bite mark. * A character peeping over the balcony of the Church can be seen briefly. According to Sandra Equihua, this is a cameo by The Nun, the Nightmarish version of Jorge R Gutierrez. * The final shot with Gabi and Xolo posed on a mountain was inspired by the fantasy art of Frank Frazetta. * The beginning of the sequence, with the rising musical tone and flying over the landscape was inspired by the opening sequences of The Simpsons and Pee-wee's Playhouse. Category:Songs